The field of the invention pertains to punches and dies for forming holes and depressions in metals. In particular, the invention pertains to devices and accessories for preventing work pieces from adhering to punches during high-speed, high production manufacturing.
Examples of modern punch retainers are shown in applicant's previous U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,337,835, 5,410,932 and Des. 351,395. Views of these punch retainers are also shown in FIGS. 1 and 2. Modern punches for certain applications utilize either metal or polyurethane strippers to prevent work piece drag on the punch. The metal stripper units typically extend over the sides of the punch retainers or otherwise interfere with the close placement of punch retainers. Polyurethane strippers require separate metal retainers to accurately position the strippers on the punch retainers. With a view to eliminating some of the disadvantages attendant to previous stripper units, the following more compact stripper unit has been developed.